Phoebe's soccer team
by Tonet
Summary: Phoebe is the star of her School's Soccer team, but she gets real injured by the school's troublemaker. ----STORY COMPLETED AND REVISED. Phoebe's Soccer Team: THE SEQUEL ALREADY POSTED
1. Default Chapter

Phoebe's soccer team  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE ACCIDENT  
  
Riiiiiiiing, the school bell rang, the doors flipped open and a bunch of guys and girls ran outside, yelling, and pushing. It was 4:00 o'clock, school was over and it was Friday.  
  
Yes! thank God is Friday, said Phoebe as she too ran outside the school building. She was in such a hurry to get home, that she didn't see a girl in front of her, kneeling down trying to tie her shoes, "oops", she said as she tripped over her. Both of them fell heavily on the floor. "Sorry" -- said Phoebe -- I didn't see you there, -- here, let me give you a hand, She quickly got up and bent down to help the girl, which was still sitting down on the floor. Oh!, I can see you are a little upset, right? Come on!, I said I was sorry, --said Phoebe showing her best smile and trying to pull the girl from the floor-  
  
"Leave me alone" you stupid bitch. Just leave it there. - said the girl hitting Phoebe's hand with her notebook. Well. Someone had a bad day, I can really tell that. Said Phoebe and she continued her way to the school's parking lot. She ran faster until she got to her bike. -Ok, home it is-she said - and she started her way home, grabbing her backpack with one hand and the bike's handle with the other. She just couldn't wait to get home, Prue and Piper had promised to take her out for a movie and a late pizza.- Wow, can't wait to get home, what will it be, pepperoni or sausage? Which movie shall I pick, freaky Friday or bad boys two? Can't seem to make up my mind here. Maybe I can get my sisters to go and see both of them. Yeah, I can probably do that. She was completely immersed in her thoughts, barely paying attention to the road.  
  
What the hell happened? Asked Julia as she helped her little sister to get up from the floor. That stupid girl! Which one? The so called "star" of the Football team! What about her? Well are you blind or something? She threw me to the floor. She did? .... That bitch!.... Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Where did she go? Over there, --she got up and pointed her finger to the parking lot- Come on, lets go. Julia helped her sister up and they both grabbed Jane's books from the floor. They ran to their car and quickly drove to the street, trying desperately to find her:  
  
Slower, go slower,-- said Jane - or we are going to loose her. What do you mean slower? If I don't rush we will loose her for sure. What are you talking about? We just passed her. What? Yelled Julia hitting the brake and making a loud tire screech. She's riding her bike, you moron. Well, why didn't you tell me that before? Well I'm telling you now, make a u turn quickly.  
  
Julia turned her car around and she quickly spotted Phoebe, she was determined to make her pay, she was so enraged for what she did to her young sister, and without giving her a chance to react, she drove her car directly to Phoebe, throwing her up in the air, making her land roughly on the sidewalk. The car just drove away without even stopping to find out what happened to the popular football soccer star. Julia laughed loudly- That's what you get for messing around with my sister, she grabbed a pill from her pocket and threw it into her mouth. Jane saw her, and just nodded without saying a word. What? - asked Julia sounding angry. What do you mean "What"? You know very well I saw you take one of those after lunch, and now you are taking another one? Oh come on.. just get off my back, I know perfectly well what I'm doing, so back off. Yeah, yeah, yeah, do what you want, it's your body, not mine. She turned on the stereo and looked outside the window. Hey, I think it's going to rain!, she said as if nothing just happened. She didn't even turn her head back to watch Phoebe. The car just kept going, nobody saw them do it, or probably nobody cared. Luckily for them, there were no witnesses nearby.  
  
Shit! - Phoebe said to herself when she saw the car coming down straight to her. She tried to turn away from the car but unfortunately she couldn't, she just closed her eyes tightly.  
  
CHAPTER TWO. THE HOSPITAL  
  
Prue's car pulled over the manors driveway. She entered the house and ran to her bedroom in a hurry. I'm home Piper! Is Phoebe home already from school? She asked as she opened the door to her room.  
  
No, she's not back yet, but now that you mention it, she should have been here by now answered Piper standing just outside of Prue's bedroom, looking at her wristwatch.  
  
Did you try dialing her cell phone? No, because she left it in the kitchen's table this morning after breakfast. See? What did I tell you? What's the point of buying her a cell phone if she never uses it, besides, this is the third phone in 4 months, she just never takes care of them, she's just so careless and. and. Come on Prue, don't start with this again! We've been through this over and over I know that she is not careful but she needs the Phone, she needs to be in contact with us, you know it! Oh all right, all right, have it your way, but I still think she's just... Prue was suddenly interrupted by the phone ring. She threw herself on the bed and reached out to grab the phone. Yeah? Is this Phoebe Halliwell's home? Yes, who's this? I'm Dr. Peter Langley, from the SFMH.. What?, what is it? is it about my sister? What happened? Is she ok? Well, she had an accident, your sister has been hit by a runaway car and she's in the ER right now.... What?, but how is she?, we'll be there in a few minutes, thank you very much. She hung up the phone, grabbed Piper's hand and said - Come on Piper, we have to get to the hospital, Phoebe has been taken to the OR- What?---------said Piper while following Prue directly to the car. Come on, I'll explain on the way.  
  
They arrived at the hospital and headed directly to the ER; they stumbled in running, but suddenly they were stopped by a nurse in the check up front desk. Sorry girls, you have to wait in here, no one is allowed to go inside. Excuse us, but we want to see our sister, Phoebe Halliwell, a Dr. Langley phoned our house telling us about our sister being brought in because of a car accident. Oh, yes, that girl, she's ok now, but poor thing, she was crying in pain when she got here. Can we see her? Please? Yes, let me see if Dr. Langley is available so that he can explain about your sister's condition. The nurse picked up a microphone and called Dr. Langley.  
  
You must be Phoebe Halliwell's sisters. Said the Doctor taking off his eyeglasses. Yes, Doctor, I'm Prue and this is my sister Piper, Piper Halliwell. Hello girls, nice to meet you, now let me take you to your sister, she's been asking for you since she was brought in. How is she Doctor? Is it serious? Well, Miss Halliwell, those are very serious injuries, but fortunately she's out of danger now, with some rest and the proper cares, she'll be up and walking at no time. What do you mean up and walking? Is she really that hurt? I'm afraid so, Miss Halliwell, you see, she broke her left leg and tore her knee's ligaments; she dislocated her shoulder and one of her three broken ribs perforated her left lung. Right now she's having trouble breathing, that's why we are helping her with an oxygen mask, but we'll take it off in a couple of days, as soon as she regains strength. But she really needs to rest, you must know how serious knee injuries are, not to mention her lung. She will be in a lot of pain for a while, so that's why she has to take a lot of painkillers and tranquilizers as well. Piper stopped walking, took a deep breath and bit her lip to hush her cry. Prue also stopped, and turned around to see her sister, who had fell behind. "come on sweetie, it's ok, she will be fine, you'll see. Prue walked to Piper's side and held her tight in her arms.  
  
What are we going to do Prue?, ---Piper asked crying-- I don't think I can handle this, she is really hurt this time, and what if she can't walk again?.. Calm down honey. -Prue whispered still holding her-she'll be ok, she will.she has to. The doctor stopped outside Phoebe's room and opened the door. I'll wait outside, you go in and try to calm her down, she's too nervous, even though we've given her a sedative, she is still fighting it. You call me if you need me. Prue whispered a simple yes, took a deep breath and walked inside the room, almost pulling Piper against her will. They just stood there, in silent, without being able to move, Phoebe looked so helpless, so hurt. Piper tightened her grip to her sister's hand and started crying. Prue held her sister against her chest and closed her eyes. "Shhh", it's ok baby, we have to stay calmed, we have to be strong, Phoebe is not supposed to see us like this when she wakes up" ---said Prue wiping some tears away from her face- You are right Prue, we must be there for her, we must pull her through. See, that's the spirit. We will... everything is going to be ok. She walked slowly to Phoebe's side, and touched her cheeks softly.she was so cold. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her sisters she started crying. It's ok sweetie, we're here, we're here ---said Prue, kissing her sister's forehead. What happened baby? ---asked Piper holding Phoebe's hand- Piper! this is not really the right time, let her rest, she will be able to tell us what happened later.-----Said Prue in a soft whisper. It's .o..k,..---said Phoebe closing her eyes--- It's not that I can remember anyway. Ok.that's enough. You shouldn't be talking, try and get some sleep -said Prue as she pulled a blanket to cover Phoebe's chest and kissed her again. Piper kissed Phoebe's hand and bend down to her ear. --- I'll be right here baby, I won't leave your side----she whispered. Phoebe drew a weak smile and barely moved her head to nod.  
  
CHAPTER THREE. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?  
  
That was awesome Julia!------said Jane laughing while resting in her bedroom's rug. Yeah!.it was, wasn't it.---replied Julia staring at the ceiling, as if she was reliving the whole accident scene in her mind-"That will teach her not to go around pushing little sisters around"---and started laughing again---- -- Hey, but what if she tells the police who did it?..asked Jane, trying to get up from the floor--- Are you stupid or just playing dumb?-asked Julia still lying down --- She never saw who did it!. it was so fast that she.. Me stupid? ---interrupted Jane---look who's talking, as if no one knew your stupid red convertible with Ozzie's picture on the hood. You think she noticed?-----asked Julia innocently--- Jane rolled her eyes back and bent down to her sister's side--- "hello, someone in there?"---said as she knocked on her sister's head--- you better stop swallowing those pills or you are going to end up like Ozzie yourself! Alright. Alright, you've made your point----said Julia getting up--- don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't speak. Let's find out what the hell happened to her first, maybe she's dead by now---she smiled at her own idea- -- Ok, let's do that, because I'm not going to jail again, do you hear me?----- said Jane as she left the room. Gee! That girl is nuts!, where did I put my pills?---said Julia opening her backpack trying desperately to find them inside- "Coming Julia?!!-----------shouted Jane from downstairs--- Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there, --she swallowed another pill and ran downstairs, brushing her hair on the way. What were you doing over there? Nothing..just...nothing. Ok, hop in the car, let's go to the hospital to find out how is she or if she even survived-Jane smiled and gave Julia the keys to her mother's car.- Is it ok if we take mom's car?--- asked Julia. Trying hardly to stay focused. No, it's not ok---answered Jane staring to Julia's eyes-it won't be ok if I let you drive, but it will be ok if we take it, because mom is not home, remember?, she is going to be out of town for the weekend. Oh, yeah, I remember that----stated Julia opening the car's door--- you drive little sis! Jane rolled back her eyes again and nodded--- she's so high! ----thought to herself, and drove to the hospital.  
  
They arrived at the ER and sat there, just waiting to hear something about the accident, trying to be unnoticed so that nobody could suspect about them. You better sleep for a while -said Jane-or someone here will notice that you are stoned high. Yeah, yeah, ok. --said Julia, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall--- Jane got up quickly from her seat as soon as she heard a nurse saying the word Halliwell.  
  
---Yes, she finally is sleeping, her sisters are with her right now.--- Is she out of danger?---asked another nurse from behind the counter--- Well, she is out of danger, but she's still critical. And what about the police officer? Was he able to talk to her? No, he said he was going to be back tomorrow. I told him that she was too weak to speak. Good, maybe tomorrow we'll find out what really happened. Yeah. I'm leaving right now, my shift is over. Please take good care of that girl, I know her, she's a friend of my daughter. Which daughter? Betty? No, Angela, they both are in the School's Soccer Team. Fine, don't worry. I'll take good care of her.  
  
Jane sat dawn and woke Julia up. She told her that they had to do something right away, before it was too late. And they decided to wait for the right moment. I'm sorry, young ladies, but only one of you can stay for the night -said the nurse as she entered Phoebe's room--- Piper stood up and turned to Prue-Please, let me stay-she said softly- But why can't we both stay? Asked Prue to the nurse- Sorry miss, hospital's policies. Ok, Piper, you stay, I'll be back early tomorrow morning, and please , I know I don't have to ask you this, but take good care of her. Of course, said Piper kissing her big sister on the cheek.  
  
It was 11:00 pm, Phoebe started to move, slowly, she opened her eyes and asked for her sisters. She wanted to get up, but she found out that she couldn't, it was too painful. She couldn't move her leg. She got scared when she saw it completely lifted up and wrapped in a white cask. She started crying. She knew that the soccer season was over for her. Shhh, baby, calm down, you'll be ok, this will be over at no time, I promise --- said Piper holding Phoebe's hand softly--- It hurts Piper --- said Phoebe closing her eyes- Hold on sweetie, I'll go get the Doctor.  
  
As soon as Piper left the room, Julia stepped in and went directly to Phoebe's side. She grabbed Phoebe's hair and strongly pulled it. Ouch!. Cried Phoebe-what do you want?, who are you?-asked Phoebe wincing in pain- I think you don't want to know who am I, but what I want is really simple, If you open your mouth about the little accident you had this afternoon, I'll kill you! And this time I won't fail, do you understand? ---- asked Julia letting go Phoebe's hair and striking her on her ribs with both hands. Or even better, I'll kill one of your stupid sisters, you know how good I am with my car, don't you? Phoebe shouted and closed her eyes tightly, the pain was too much for her, she was just able to whisper yes and she immediately passed out.  
  
Julia left the room in a hurry, and went directly to her sister's side. "Done", she said proudly. Are you sure? ---asked Jane sounding a little bit worried- Trust me, she won't speak. And if she does, she dies, just as simple as that-said Julia Smiling evilly.  
  
The nurse entered Phoebe's room running, followed by a nervous Piper, only to find Phoebe unconscious. Is she ok?-asked Piper hoping to hear a comforting answer - Yes, don't worry, I'll give her a shot for the pain, and she will be fine. Piper hugged her baby sister and hoped for the morning to come. She didn't want to be alone with her, she was afraid of not being able to calm he down. She wanted her big sister to be back soon. She needed her desperately.  
  
Finally, the sun came out. Piper woke up to find Prue on her side.-Prue, why didn't you wake me up? How long have you been in here?-asked Piper wiping her eyes-- Long enough to talk to the doctor and to give Phoebe a little orange juice- answered Prue smiling- Phoebe? You mean Phoebe is awake? - she lifted her head to see her baby sister. She was awake, looking at Piper, and smiling. Hey you!-said Piper as she hugged her sister and kissed her on her forehead.- Phoebe just smiled and touched Piper's cheek softly. Are you ok? are you in any pain? Do you need something?-Piper asked softly stroking back Phoebe's hair-- No. --Phoebe managed to answer in a soft weak voice--- She's better Piper, she might be able to go home tomorrow-said Prue as she also stroked Piper's hair back. But the Doctor said that.. I've already talked to the Doctor, and he said that it was probably better for her to make a faster recovery at home, than here. I told him how she felt about hospitals. Those are great news Prue, --Piper said smiling- I know honey, I know. Prue kissed Piper and also draw a big smile on her face.  
  
There's only one thing I want to know, said Prue- What?-asked Piper weary- Who did this to our sister? ---said Prue turning her head around to face Phoebe- I don't remember Prue, I told you before, I didn't' even see the car coming, it happened too fast, I. I. wasn't paying attention to the road. I. I.Phoebe started crying, but not because of her injuries, but because of what the girl that came into her room the night before, said to her.- It's ok, honey, it's ok. You don't have to remember, calm down--- said Piper, softly touching Phoebe's face and staring directly to Prue's eyes- What's the matter with you, you're upsetting her---whispered Piper annoyingly. Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to upset you-said Prue kissing Phoebe--- No, I'm the one that's sorry, sorry for not remembering, and sorry to make you worry about me. Phoebe, don't say that honey, you know we love you very much baby, so please, don't feel sorry, just get better, for you, for us, ok?--- said Piper hugging her--- Thank you guys-said Phoebe with a sweet soft voice---  
  
Four weeks have passed. Phoebe was ready to go to school after all she had to suffer. Long painful nights, longer painful days, pain shots, tranquilizers and worst of all, horrible scary nightmares. Nightmares of that car heading directly to her on purpose, nightmares of that girl threatening to kill her or one of her sisters. She was scared, really scared, but she had to go back to school anyway, she didn't want her sisters to find out about her fears so she was determined to solve things out by herself.  
  
Are you sure you are feeling ok?---asked Prue to her little sister while drinking a cup of coffee. Yes, I am sure, stop worrying--- answered Phoebe with a mouthful--- I'm."fffeelin fsine" My God Phoebe, I can't understand a word you're saying, didn't mom ever thought you not to speak with your mouth full? "I said I am feeling fine"-said Phoebe smiling--- You better not over do it missy, because if you do, I'll make sure you stay home for another month, understand?--- said Piper kissing her baby sister's head--- Yeah, ok, I'll be careful, I promise.---answered Phoebe grabbing her back pack from the table-Let's go Prue, I don't want to be late. Alright---said Prue smiling--- I guess we better go then, I'll see you tonight at the club sis, She kissed Piper and both of them left the house. 


	2. Facing Fear

Phoebes Soccer team  
  
CHAPTER 4: FACING FEAR  
  
Prue's car arrived at Phoebe's school. Phoebe took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought-"well, this is it, it's time to face my fears, everything is going to be ok, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm great,..I'm.  
  
Phoebe!-------Prue shouted--- are you even listening to me?, what's wrong with you, this is the fourth time I call your name and you don't even breath.  
  
Sorry, didn't hear you, I was just thinking----said Phoebe as she opened the car's door.  
  
Thinking about what? Are you ok?, can I get you something?  
  
No, I'm fine, really, I was just wondering about my soccer team, do you think I still have what it takes to be in the team?  
  
Of course you do honey, everybody knows how good you are, they must be waiting for you, eagerly, you'll find out as soon as you go to practice this afternoon, just remember to be careful with that knee.  
  
Sure, don't worry; I'll be careful-said Phoebe closing the car's door-  
  
Good, call me when you are ready to go home, I'll come and pick you up.  
  
Done - said Phoebe as she bent down to kiss her sister.  
  
Bye honey, I love you---yelled Prue driving away.  
  
Love you too! -Shouted Phoebe as she waved---  
  
Phoebe walked slowly through the parking lot, what really bothered her was that fact that she couldn't remember the face of the girl that threatened her life. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember that night at the hospital but it was useless, the only thing she remembered, and very well, was the red car, a brand new Mitsubishi with "Ozzie's" picture right on the hood.  
  
Ok, what I have to do now is to find that car and see who's driving it, that will clear my mind and will give me a chance to talk to that bitch ---- she thought, looking around trying to spot the red car-  
  
Someone behind her suddenly startled Phoebe, she turned around and took the girl's hand away from her shoulder; getting ready to fight back.  
  
Hey, sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to, I'm so glad you're back!  
  
"Angela", it's so good to see you again - said Phoebe as she hugged her friend.  
  
You don't even know how much we have all missed you.. and your scoring goals too!-Angela laughed as she hugged Phoebe joyfully.---  
  
Thanks Angie, this really means a lot to me, I doubted if I was still going to be in the team  
  
Are you kidding?, we've all been praying for you to get better so that you could come back and play with us, we really need you Phoebe, I mean it.  
  
Thanks again Angie, --Phoebe smiled and lovingly returned the hug--- now let's go inside, it's almost time for our classes to begin-said Phoebe pulling her friend's arm to keep walking inside the school.  
  
Can you see who's back?-----asked Jane closing the car's door---  
  
Yeah! I guess real fun is about to begin --- answer Julia taking off her sunglasses---  
  
They rushed themselves to catch up with Phoebe and they followed her to her locker.  
  
See you later on the playing field --- said Phoebe to Angela as the latter walked to the other end of the hall-  
  
Sure, take care Phoebe, I'll see you later-answered Angela without turning around to see her friend-  
  
Phoebe opened her locker to get some books out, but it was suddenly closed back with a sturdy blow.  
  
What the hell?-----asked Phoebe turning her head around to find out what happened-  
  
Hi there Blondie, I can see you are back and feeling better now, don't you?- -- said Julia grabbing Phoebes chin and backing her up against her locker---  
  
Phoebe dropped her books and nervously started to shake.---"What do you want? Phoebe managed to ask-  
  
Nothing, for the moment, I just want to remind you what I told you at the hospital, remember what it was?----- asked Julia as she got closer to Phoebe's ear to whisper-  
  
So that was you! --- Said Phoebe trying to get away from them, but she was immediately pulled back by Jane as she grabbed her from behind her head and pulled her hair back-  
  
Julia got so angry by Phoebe's attempt, that she strongly gave her a blow on the stomach.  
  
Phoebe's scream was quickly hushed by Jane's hand, but she did bent down in pain., and without pulling away the hand from Phoebe's mouth, they backhanded her -- we're going to be watching you real close, Halliwell-  
  
But ww..hy.me, what did I do to you?---- asked Phoebe crying, she was really hurting. Her ribs were still a little bit soared and her knee suddenly started to feel a little pain too.  
  
What did you do? ----You're actually asking me what did you do? You should know better., and besides, you hurt my little sister, that's what, ---and no one gets away with that, understand? No one! ----  
  
I don't know what are you talking about; really I don't---said Phoebe crying---  
  
Yeah, sure, like if I cared----replied Julia---- You take this as a warning, remember if you say something about this you'll be sorry, think about your sisters too., do you understand what I said?  
  
Julia did not wait for an answer and she punched Phoebe again on her stomach, leaving her on the floor, trying hard to breath.  
  
Jane laughed and wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. They both walked through the hall, pretending like if nothing happened.  
  
Phoebe painfully got up from the floor and slowly started to pick up her books.---nobody tried to help her. Everybody was too afraid to get in trouble. They just stood there, motionless, speechless, and heartless. Just staring at her.  
  
My God ---Phoebe said to herself--- what am I going to do? --- They are not going to leave me alone, I have to think of something or they will keep bothering me forever, but what.what can I do?  
  
The bell rang and everybody went outside, school was over for the day, but Phoebe had to go to soccer practice. She was a little nervous at first, but she calmed herself down when she saw the coast was clear. There were no signs of the avenger sister whatsoever, so she walked self-confidently to the soccer field.  
  
Phoebe! Everybody shouted joyfully and ran to greet her. Well, almost everybody, Tina remained were she was, holding the ball in her hands, just staring, Tina was Julia's best friend, and the best defense player in the whole league, but she was a bitch too.  
  
She was already waiting for Phoebe, she was supposed to keep an eye on her and make her life miserably as well.  
  
Phoebe didn't even noticed Tina's behavior and just kept hugging her teammates with joy. The coach suddenly interrupted the party; she sent everybody back to the field and also welcomed Phoebe with a huge embrace. -Welcome back, Phoebe, we really missed you.  
  
Thanks coach -- replied Phoebe greening. ---  
  
Ok, enough is enough, get in there and show me what you got. ---Said the coach hitting playfully Phoebe's butt - -  
  
Phoebe laughed and ran inside the field ----Oh my God, I've missed this, I really have- Whispered Phoebe to herself.  
  
Phoebe! ---Shouted the coach--- You better go to the dressers to put on your training uniform, we've got some new ones, yours is inside your locker.  
  
Ok, coach! ---- She shouted as she slowly jogged to the dressing rooms, trying not to overwork her knee.  
  
Phoebe was undressing herself when she heard a noise behind her; she turned around only to find Tina. She was staring at her, just watching Phoebe's naked body, quietly, without even blinking.  
  
Hey there Tina! You scared the shit out of me! ---- Said Phoebe taking her hands to her chest as she released some air-----  
  
Why are you so nervous? ---Asked Tina walking slowly towards her---- It's just me. Don't be silly, of course I'm not nervous, it's just that I didn't hear you come in---answered Phoebe as she continued changing into her uniform---- That's all.  
  
Tina didn't say a word and just kept walking towards Phoebe, smiling, tossing the ball through the air and catching it back.---  
  
Phoebe stopped what she was doing and glanced at Tina, starting to wonder what she was up to. Tina was acting strange, but she didn't know what was wrong, the only thing she knew is that she didn't like what she was feeling.  
  
What's going on Tina?---- asked Phoebe suspiciously--- Is everything ok?, can I do something for you?  
  
"Sure you can precious! ----Answered Tina throwing the ball away and grabbing Phoebe's arms-----  
  
"Phoebe, what's taking you so long? -----Asked Angie as she entered the dressing rooms--- There you are!... Are you ready dude? "Hey, there I am waiting for you outside, at plain sun and here you are having a nice gossip chat with Tina, come on dude, move your butt, let's get some sweat!-- - Angela smiled, grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her outside to the field.  
  
Prue left her work early. She war real busy but decided instead to go and watch Phoebe's training game. She wanted to make sure that her sister kept her promise and took her soccer practices easy, so she arrived early at Phoebe's school and silently sat down on the bleachers, Phoebe didn't even notice Prue's presence.  
  
Ok, everybody, one more lap, except you Phoebe, go hit the showers. Two hours have passed since they started practicing, so Phoebe felt relieved with the coach's orders.  
  
Phoebe stopped and bent down, holding her knees, trying to regain her breath. The rest of the team kept running.  
  
Tina saw Phoebe bending down and evilly smiled, she suddenly increased her speed and pushed Phoebe from behind with all her strength.  
  
. Phoebe landed hard on her stomach, hurting her knee as well, and Tina fell on Phoebes back, placing her elbow on Phoebe's neck, making her face hit the ground and splitting her lower lip open. Blood immediately started flowing and dripped on the ground.  
  
"Phoebe!" --yelled Angie as she ran to Phoebe's side---  
  
Oh God! --- Shouted Prue jumping from her seat-"Phoebe" !!  
  
When Tina tried to get up she intentionally stepped on Phoebe's knee and twisted her foot. "Ouch! ----Screamed Phoebe--- as she started to cry out in pain.  
  
I've got you sweetie! ---- Said Prue as she slowly lifted Phoebe up from the ground and held her against her chest.---  
  
Here, take this, ---said Angela as she handed Prue a white towel --- I'll get you some water.  
  
Quick, let's bring her to the infirmary ---said the coach----  
  
Don't Please! --- Cried Phoebe--- it hurts a lot, don't move me Prue, I'm begging you. Please. Phoebe closed her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand tightly.  
  
Tina just stood there, watching, without saying a single word. But there was a slight beam of joy in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her, I swear.." ----Said Tina trying to look guilty and repented.  
  
The doctor's on her way, here's the water Prue, how is she? ---Asked Angela gasping----  
  
I really don't know Angie, but she is in a lot of pain. ----Prue stopped talking when she saw her sister wincing and crying even louder.  
  
Hang on Phoebe, you'll be ok, just hang on in there ---- Prue hugged her sister and realized that Phoebe was suddenly unconscious.  
  
Come on baby, wake up, stay with me, --stay with me Phoebe!  
  
The doctor arrived and quickly kneeled down to check on Phoebe. She immediately gave her a shot for the pain and suggested to take her as soon as possible to the hospital for some X-rays.  
  
Fine, said Prue as she lifted her sister, let's hope she doesn't wake up right now doctor, she was in a lot of pain and begged me not to move her.  
  
Don't worry Miss Halliwell, she's out cold, and besides, with the shot I've just given her she won't be aching at all.  
  
All right then, let me take her to the hospital, are you coming Angie?, I could really use your help---  
  
Of course Prue, you don't have to ask me , I was going to come with you any way. ---Answered Angela--- Let me just pick up Phoebe's belongings and we're off.  
  
The rest of Phoebe's teammates just stood there, everybody feeling sorry for Phoebe, well, almost everybody, Tina just stood there, smiling, feeling great because everything turned out just the way she wanted it.  
  
Inside the car, Prue grabbed the phone and called Piper. She asked her to go straight to the SFMH. She told her that Phoebe was hurt in the soccer practice and also asked her to be careful driving herself to the hospital.  
  
After she hung up, Prue turned her head around to the back seat and asked Angie how was her sister doing?.  
  
---She's still out cold Prue, but she's not showing any pain signs.-  
  
"Well of course she's not, she's been drugged!"  
  
Later that night, Phoebe was resting in her hospital room; both her sisters were beside her, Piper was stroking Phoebe's hair and Prue was waiting for the doctor.  
  
Are you sure you are feeling ok? -Asked Piper with her usual sweet voice.  
  
I'm fine Piper, really, I am ---- answered Phoebe as if nothing happened.  
  
Yeah, you look fine now, but maybe you won't be feeling "fine" after the effect of the local anesthetic shot runs out. ---- Said Prue worriedly.  
  
I'm telling you I feel fine, it doesn't hurt anymore, well, maybe just a little, but that shows that the effect of the sedative is gone, and that I can bare the pain. ---Reassured Phoebe----  
  
Alright, let's just wait to find out what the doctor has to say, if he says it's ok for you to come home, we'll take you home, but if he says you have to stay for the night, you are staying missy, do you get that? ---- Asked Prue as she lifted up her sister's chin and kissed her nose.  
  
Piper laughed at her sisters, she knew everything was ok. She knew her sister was not in any kind of danger, so she just took a seat and relaxed hoping that the doctor showed up soon.  
  
The doctor came inside the room and told them that there were no serious injuries on Phoebe's knee. The X-rays came out ok, and that the only thing she needed was a strong bandage, so that Phoebe wasn't allowed to bend her knee.  
  
Now that I'm thinking, I think it was real strange the way that accident happened-----said Prue as she gently placed Phoebe on her bed.  
  
"Wh.at do you mean? "----Asked Phoebe nervously.  
  
I mean the way that girl, what's her name? Tina, I guess.. the way she got herself all over you, -- I don't know, maybe I'm wrong but I think she did that on purpose ----said Prue narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Come on Prue", you don't really believe that, do you?---said Phoebe trying to persuade her sister, but knowing perfectly well that her sister was right.----  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're right, but just for the record, try to stay away from her, she's bad news, I don't quite like her.-----said Prue tossing a blanket on Phoebe.  
  
"Done! ---Answered Phoebe smiling, but feeling nervous and worried herself.  
  
"Ok, honey, you get some rest while I get you something to eat" ----said Piper kissing her sister's forehead.  
  
"It's ok Piper, I'm not really hungry, a simple glass of warm mil will do, if you don't mind---- Phoebe said quietly------  
  
"Of course not sweetie, let me get it for you, oh!, and remember you wont be going to school tomorrow, you have to at least stay a day in bed.--- said Piper as she left the room.  
  
"But Piper! .... Prue?, . -----Phoebe turned around to find Prue's support, but the only thing she got from her was a simple ---"be a good girl and rest, those were the Doctor's orders, or do you want to go back to the hospital?  
  
"Look, I'm sleeping already! -------Stated Phoebe closing her eyes.  
  
"That's a good girl" I'll be in my room if you need me --- said Prue bending down to kiss her sister's head.  
  
"Thanks sis"----- said Phoebe holding her sister's hand for a while, like if she wanted to tell her something before she left, but then released it slowly, thinking that she had to keep her mouth shut to avoid her sisters from getting hurt.  
  
What's the matter honey? Are you ok? ----Asked Prue feeling worried---  
  
Yes, everything is fine, let me sleep now,..--- Said Phoebe closing her eyes---  
  
"Good night then," said Prue leaving the room.---  
  
"Yeah" ----- Muttered Phoebe------  
  
"Here's your milk," ----whispered Piper softly---- but she left the glass on Phoebe's night table when she saw her already sleeping.--- Piper turned off the lights and left the room.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and started crying. She felt so alone, so helpless, so useless, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop those girls at school, nothing, nothing..she kept thinking until she finally fell asleep. 


	3. I wish I was dead

Phoebe's Soccer Team  
  
Chapter 5: I wish I were dead.  
  
´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´. ´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.  
  
Three days later Phoebe was back in school, she was wearing crutches, and it was very hard for her to walk without bending her knee. It took quite a while to go from one class to another, so she was always the last one to enter a classroom. (Of course she had a written pass to do that).  
  
Julia watched her come in the classroom and she smiled at her. Phoebe didn't think it was funny so she just frowned her eyebrows and sat next to Angela.  
  
Angie immediately stood up to help her friend, she pulled Phoebe's chair and grabbed her crutches, she helped her sit and then she placed the crutches on one corner of the classroom.  
  
"Thanks Angie"-------said Phoebe quietly----- Angie just smiled and held Phoebe's hand softly.  
  
"Ok, class, put away your books, we are going to have a quiz.---said the teacher smiling--- Phoebe closed her eyes and said to no one in particular "I should have stayed home" and The whole class laughed at her remark.  
  
It was 4:00 o'clock; school day was over. Phoebe told Angie that she was obviously not going to stay and practice, so Angie agreed and asked Phoebe if she needed any help.  
  
Phoebe told her that she was doing ok, and that Prue was coming shortly to pick her up.  
  
Angie walked beside Phoebe carrying her books, and left her at her locker.  
  
"It's ok, Angie, I can handle it from here, thanks a lot"---- said Phoebe smiling----  
  
"Ok" then, see you tomorrow dude----- said Angie and headed to the soccer field-----  
  
Phoebe opened her locker and placed her books inside: she was going to close the door when somebody beat her to it. ---  
  
"What the hell?---- yelled Phoebe as she turned around to see who had done that, and suddenly felt her blood froze inside her; it was Julia.  
  
"What do you want now? ----Asked Phoebe holding on tight to her crutches---- haven't you had enough?  
  
"Not really" -----answered Julia grabbing Phoebe's crutches--- Phoebe startled and grabbed her locker trying hard not to loose her balance.  
  
"Wow", you're a fast thinker, said Julia---let's see what do you think about this... Suddenly Jane and Tina appeared from nowhere and pulled Phoebe into an empty classroom.  
  
Don't! Please! ---Shouted Phoebe--- but she was immediately silenced by Tina's hand.  
  
The three girls laughed viciously as they held Phoebe against the wall. Julia pulled out an Injection from her pocket and showed it to Phoebe, Tina and Jane laughed even more as they both pulled Phoebe's arm to one side.  
  
Phoebe was crying, struggling to get loose but she just couldn't, they were stronger than her. She couldn't speak or yell or anything, Tina tightened her hand over her mouth and barely let her breath.  
  
Julia knew exactly what Phoebe was thinking; she knew exactly what she wanted to say.  
  
"Of course I'm going to do it, I'm going to get you high, and you wont say a word about who did this, or you or your sister will get a larger dosage next time; now, do you understand?-----asked Julia bending close to Phoebes ear.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and nodded hopelessly.  
  
Jane laughed nervously, as she let go Phoebe's arm only to grab her from her blouse.  
  
"You don't feel so popular right now, do you?----asked Jane kicking Phoebe's ankle--- Phoebe felt herself falling, she was resting all her weight in one leg only, the leg that Jane just kicked. She landed on the floor and cried out in pain. Julia kicked her knee and ordered her to shut up. They grabbed her arm again and rolled up her sleeve.  
  
Please don't do this, please, Tina, help me.. somebody please! --- Cried out Phoebe-----  
  
They smiled at her desperation and gently started to inject the drug slowly into her system; they joyfully watched Phoebe getting high, they laughed when she rolled her eyes back and smiled. They laughed when she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling statically.  
  
"Woha, this is so much fun"----said Jane smiling----Yes, this is so cool!- -----stated Tina getting up from the floor---- Didn't I tell you she was going to regret having pushed you around--------asked Julia staring at her little sister---  
  
Yeah, you did, didn't you----said Jane smiling, now we better leave before someone can see us.---- Julia grabbed her sister's hand as well as Tina's and led them outside the classroom. Don't you think we are overdoing our revenge? ----asked Tina---- "No", Julia and Jane answered at the same time, without any regrets at all.  
  
Prue was waiting outside in her car: she was listening to some music and reading a book, she was waiting for her sister, but after an hour, she came out of the car and started to go and find Phoebe. "what's taking her so long? ---Thought Prue---- She should have been out by now---- Prue walked inside the building and headed straight to Phoebe's locker, but when she saw she wasn't there, she headed to the football field. ---She must be watching her teammate's practice---- Thought Prue ------  
  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and grabbed a desk to pull herself up. She knew she was drugged but she couldn't do anything about it. She just wanted to get home and rest. She picked up her crutches and slowly walked outside the classroom. Her sight was blurred, her mouth was dry but she didn't feel any pain at all --- "at least I'm not hurting" She said smiling--------  
  
When Prue saw that Phoebe was not on the field, she went back inside the building, and when she opened the door to the lockers, she saw Phoebe walking towards the main doors.  
  
Phoebe! ---Shouted Prue feeling relieved---- I've been looking for you all over."What is going on? Are you ok?-----asked Prue staring at her sister's eyes--- "I´m fine sis"---- whispered Phoebe feeling guilty-----why do you ask?  
  
"It's just that you look strange. You look as if you were.  
  
Stoned?--- interrupted Phoebe------ Well, no, not exactly, although, now that you mention it...---said Prue without leaving her sister out of sight- ----  
  
"Well, sis, FYI, I am stoned, high, drugged or whatever"-----said Phoebe loosing her balance----"  
  
Woe, I've got you Phoebes" ----shouted Prue as she held her sister in her arms----- I don't know what is going on here, but we must get home, you need to rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow---Said Prue almost carrying her sister to the car.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe, I wonder what the hell happened to you, how did you get so high?---asked Prue without looking at her sister-----  
  
"How? .. Like this, big sister-----Phoebe answered as she rolled up her sleeve and showed her the needle mark on her arm. ---  
  
But why, Phoebe, ----Prue started crying-----  
  
"Now that, I can't tell you sis"-----said Phoebe smiling-----"I want a coke", I'm thirsty and I'm hungry, I didn't have any lunch because I was afraid of leaving my classroom, I didn't want to find , what's her name, waiting for me, I didn´t want them to bother me again, I was.."Shit!, I guess I've said too much!,.I'm thirsty Prue.I want a coke, a big one! . Hear that.a big one coke"--- she said and started laughing----  
  
"Prue was listening to her sister, she was completely worried about all the things she said. But she knew that she was not going to be able to make her talk in that state, so she had to wait until tomorrow.----Wow, this is going to be a long night ----She said to herself----  
  
"Did I mentioned I was thirsty Prue?-----  
  
"Yes you did honey, We are almost home, I'll get you your coke as soon as we get there.--- Said Prue holding her sister's hand tenderly. Can Piper also fix me something to eat? .. did I mentioned I didn't have any lunch today at school?...I'm thirsty Prue" and my knee hurts!  
  
"Are you in pain Phoebe? -Asked Prue worriedly---  
  
---Hello.Prue!. ---- Didn't I just say that? .. Are you even listening to me? ----Said Phoebe moving her head from one side to another--- ----  
  
"Yes, ----answered Prue --- try not to move your leg or it will get worse.  
  
----Phoebe just closed her eyes and winced in pain----  
  
Prue's car pulled out on the manor's driveway and as soon as it stopped Phoebe opened the door. ---- "no no no .no!, Said Prue---- Stay where you are, don't move sweetie, I've got you----  
  
-Phoebe grabbed her crutches and threw them outside the car ---Here, catch them!" Said Phoebe laughing---- One of the crutches hit Prue on the head. ---  
  
"Phoebe.shouted Prue---- stop it, stop it! ------  
  
I'm thirsty Prue"... Did I mention.  
  
"Yes, you did missy, come on, let me get you inside-----  
  
Piper heard a little bit of fuss coming from outside and she opened the door to find out what was going on. She saw Prue lining back the stairs trying to get a hold of Phoebe, who was all over Prue's body, trying to get up herself.---  
  
"What's going on here?"---Asked Piper as she ran to help them----  
  
Phoebe raised her head and smiled at her sister, Prue tried to raise herself but Phoebe landed her hand on her face and pushed her back to the floor.  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand trying to lift her up, but she was sturdily pulled against them, landing heavily on Phoebe's leg, making her scream loudly in pain...  
  
Suddenly everybody stopped moving and all the commotion turned into a huge calm.-  
  
Piper turned her head slowly to make sure Phoebe was fine and at the same time she pulled herself up. Phoebe rolled on her back and rested on the floor with her eyes closed.  
  
""Phoebe""----- asked Prue frightened---- Piper bent down on her knees closed to Phoebe's face, suddenly opened her eyes and said: "I'm thirsty"-- ---  
  
They all started laughing uncontrollably. 


	4. Ch 6: Confessions

Phoebe's Soccer Team  
  
Chapter 6: "Confessions"  
  
It was early morning, Piper went to the kitchen to make some coffee,..she had already been in Phoebe's room and saw she was sleeping peacefully. She sat at the table and waited for Prue to come down and join her. She was worried about her sister, "how could she do a thing like that"-asked Piper to herself----Why?...why?-----  
  
Morning!..---said Prue as she kissed her sister's forehead---- Sleep well? Is the coffee ready? ----Asked Prue without expecting to hear an answer to her questions; She grabbed a cup, poured some hot fresh coffee, and sat down next to Piper; ---"So, what do you think about last night?"--- Asked Prue staring at her cup--  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all; how about you? ----Asked Piper yawning-----  
  
"Same" ----said Prue without getting her eyes away from the cup---- They sat there for a while, without saying any words, they both felt guilty. They thought that it was their fault that her sister was on drugs. "What are we going to do Prue?" ---asked Piper putting her hands on her head and stroking her hair back -  
  
"I am not sure, but we'll sure think of something, I was thinking that.maybe.. She, um. she ---- They both stood up hastily when they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs, followed by a painful scream, --- "Phoebe"! --- They both shouted at the same time and ran upstairs. Prue was the first one to get to Phoebe's room, she quickly opened the door and found Phoebe on the floor.  
  
"Oh honey, what happened" ----asked Prue kneeling down beside Phoebe-----  
  
"How is she"---- asked Piper nervously as she entered the room----  
  
"Where the hell were you? ----Asked Prue worried----  
  
"Right behind you! It's just that you run too fast! ---Answered Piper trying to pick Phoebe up-----  
  
Hey, easy there! ---Said Phoebe as she hanged on her sister's shoulder.---- "It's ok, sweetie, I've got you" ---They gently placed Phoebe on her bed and sat down beside her. Prue pulled the blanket and placed it over Phoebe ---You're too cold baby, what were you doing up?, Do you need something? Are you hungry? Are you in some sort of pain? What, what is it?  
  
"Prue! ----- Interrupted Piper---- I think you should let her speak.  
  
I'm ccold, P..rue! And I'm really in pain--- mumbled Phoebe ---- I wanted to go to the bathroom but I couldn't walk, my legs just didn't respond----  
  
"It's ok, sweetie, ..It's ok; we'll take care, just rest. ----Said Piper kissing her sister's forehead---  
  
"It must be because of the drugs from last night" -Said Prue- "I'll get you another blanket"  
  
"Thanks Prue" -----replied Phoebe tightening her teeth ----  
  
"Phoebe, you realize now that we have to talk about what happened yesterday; don't you? ---Asked Piper looking straight to her sister's eyes- --  
  
Yeah, I know, just give me some time here to straighten my thoughts, my head is a real mess right now ---said Phoebe shivering---  
  
Good, take your time sweetie, in the meantime let me get you some hot oatmeal, you'll feel a lot better after you've eaten something. ---Said Piper as she walked outside the bedroom----  
  
Do you want me to stay? ---Asked Prue as she placed another blanket over Phoebe----  
  
It's ok if you want to stay, I sure need some company right now---said Phoebe closing her eyes and reaching out to touch her sister's hand---- "Sweetie, you know I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on, what's bothering you, -----said Prue bending down to hug her sister---  
  
"I can't Prue, I just can't.. answered Phoebe turning her face away from Prue and crying-----  
  
"Why, honey?, you know you can trust me, You know I'm always here for you, so just let it all out, let us help you,----said Prue as she also let some tears run down her cheeks-----  
  
Phoebe was still facing the window, she knew she had to tell her sisters what was happening to her, but she was too afraid of what might happen after, she wiped her tears away and Shouted: ----- "Please leave Prue. Leave me alone; I can't talk to you right now, not yet anyway." --Said Phoebe without even facing her sister. She just pulled the covers over her head and started crying.  
  
"Ok, but you're going to talk to us eventually" --Prue walked out the door, she was sad and she was still feeling guilty, but she also knew that her sister would come around, she always had.  
  
Piper finished preparing Phoebe's breakfast and took it to her sister, but when opened the door she found Phoebe sleeping. "Oh no you're not young lady, wake up, you have to eat something".  
  
"Lave me alone Piper, please, I'm not hungry-----said Phoebe sounding upset- --  
  
"No, no, no, I'm not going anywhere until you have your breakfast----said Piper as she placed the tray on Phoebe's bed----  
  
"I said please leave! Damn it, why don't you just leave me alone? ."Butt Off" ---Shouted Phoebe as she grabbed the food tray and threw it against the wall-  
  
Piper was startled by her sister's reaction and just didn't know how to react. Prue came running and was also surprised of what she saw.  
  
"Get out, get out!, both of you, just leave me alone!----shouted Phoebe crying----  
  
"Come on" ----Prue grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her out of the bedroom. "She'll be ok, she just needs some thinking space. ----Said Prue trying to comfort Piper, who by that time was crying uncontrollably-----  
  
Piper and Prue were sitting on the living room's sofa, Prue was reading a book, trying hard to concentrate, because Piper had the remote control "attached" to her right hand, pressing the channel button, jumping from one channel to another; she was staring at the TV but without really watching it.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!---said Prue, grabbing the remote from Piper's hand. ---You're driving me nuts!  
  
"What if she decides not to talk to us, Prue? ----Asked Piper with her usual sweet tone of voice----- "And what if I do decide to talk to you" -------Said Phoebe coming down the stairs-------  
  
"Phoebe"!! --- Prue and Piper shouted surprised-----  
  
Ok, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but promise you wont get angry, and Promise you wont do anything unless I ask you to. --- said Phoebe trying hard to walk down the stairs----  
  
Sure, honey, anything you say;... here, grab my arm,----said Prue taking the crutches away from Phoebe-----  
  
Careful, Prue! ------Yelled Piper as she also got up and went to her sister's side to help.  
  
"Thanks, both of you, ---said Phoebe resting on the sofa---- Well, it's really no big deal, I mean, there's this girl in school who's making my life a little bit complicated, you see...I like this guy, and she also likes the same guy, .and, you know how things really are when everybody likes the same boy, don't you?  
  
"Yeah, we do -------said Prue not quite believing her young sister-----  
  
But what does it have to do with you being drugged last night? -------- Asked Piper still feeling worried------  
  
Oh, oh, that.., well, you see, ... You don't have to be worried about this, it was that someone offered me something for my knee pain, but I think it was way too strong for me.--- Laughed Phoebe----  
  
Yeah, sure, you were injected Phoebe, and this is so not funny!----yelled Prue obviously upset-- I still think you're hiding something,---  
  
No, honestly, I'm not ---said Phoebe sounding reassuring--- really, it was a painkiller.  
  
So, why were you so nervous a while ago? Why were you crying? I still think something's missing here ---said Prue getting up from the sofa and walking towards the window---- "A pain killer. my ass!" Who gave it to you? I want to know.  
  
Well, I think you're right ---sighed Phoebe feeling busted-  
  
Prue immediately turned around to face Phoebe and opened her eyes widely, -- -So you are not denying it!----- asked Prue annoyed.-  
  
No, I was crying because Tina, the girl in my soccer team, the one who fell on me, remember her?---- well that's the girl...  
  
"So you mean that she threw you to the ground on purpose? " ----asked Piper sounding very disturbed ----  
  
Yes,.but you promised not to do anything, you promised! ..Prue? ----- Shouted Phoebe trying to get response from her Oldest sister-----  
  
Yes, I know I promised, but you have to let me talk to her, she has to know that she just can go around hurting people like that; you were real hurt Phoebe! "maybe if I talk to the Principal"----asked Prue---  
  
No, no,! I know you mean well, but I don't want you to get involved in this, let me try to work things out by myself, please Prue, you promised!--- -said Phoebe crying.-  
  
That's ok, sweetie, ---said Piper kissing her sister's head---- don't cry, we won't talk to her, or to the Principal, we'll let you do it, but make sure she gets the message well, or we're going to have a real serious talk with her"  
  
Thank you guys ----said Phoebe wiping away her tears and hoping they didn't go back asking about the "painkiller"  
  
Prue just stared at her sister, she was obviously still very suspicious, but didn't say anything; she just grabbed her sister's hand and kissed it. ----"I'll have a little chat with that Tina girl, just a little one, ---she thought.----  
  
Five days later, Phoebe was back at school. She was feeling a lot better. She was now walking around without her crutches, but deep inside she was still feeling nervous, afraid of what the "friendly girls" from school might do to her. -"Well, I'll just have to be careful, and try hard not to hang on by myself.---she thought- "And about Tina,..Oh that bitch,, I just hope to get some time with her alone so I can kick her ass.----Phoebe kept thinking as she walked, slowly, through the school's corridors.  
  
Prue asked Piper to pick up Phoebe after school. She told her that she wanted to have a talk with Tina after football practice, and she didn't want Phoebe to find out about it. Prue waited in her car for one more hour after almost all Phoebe's teammates left, but Tina was still on the field. Prue got tired of waiting and decided to go and find Tina. She found her, drinking beer and smoking pot in the company of her friends, Julia, Jane and some other girls that Prue didn't know. "What do you want?"----- Asked Julia looking straight to Prue's eyes----  
  
"Nothing! At least not from you, anyway ----answered Prue without showing any kind of fear---- I've come to talk to "this" whatever you want to call her!---said Prue pointing her finger at Tina----  
  
Everybody laughed, except Tina, she stood up to face Prue but she was suddenly thrown back into her seat.--- "What the hell do you want Halliwell? Asked Tina Trying again to get up----  
  
"You know very well why Am I here for, don't you play dumb with me---Said Prue grabbing her from the neck----  
  
"Let her go!---- said Julia trying to pull Prue's hand away from her friend- ---  
  
"You better stay out of this! ----Said Prue pushing away Julia's hand---- If you know what's good for you, keep your butt out! ---yelled Prue--- "Hey, Halliwell, in case you didn't notice, there are 7 girls in here that can wipe your ass before you even blink, so do yourself a favor and walk away now that you still can ---- Said Julia laughing-----  
  
"In your dreams!---said Prue grabbing Tina from her hair and pulling her away from the crowd----Everybody got up from the floor, where they were sitting, and followed Prue---  
  
"Go back! ----Ordered Prue grabbing a knife from her pocket and placing it against Tina's throat---  
  
"Easy now, Halliwell, you don't really want to do this. ---Said Julia smiling----  
  
"The hell I don't"!, Try me! ------Said Prue rhetorically-----  
  
All the girls went back to their seats and waited to see what was going to happen next.  
  
As for you, bitch! ---Said Prue backing up Tina against the wall, ----If you ever lay a finger on my sister again, I will personally break each and every bone of your damned body. "Do you understand what I'm saying? --- Asked Prue striking Tina across the face----  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about ----answered Tina fearfully-----  
  
"Don't lie to me, you dirty slime ---shouted Prue striking her again, but this time on the ribs---- All the girls just watched without being able to do anything, they wanted to beat Prue so badly, but fortunately, they couldn't, perhaps they were too afraid to even try.  
  
I know very well what you've been doing to my sister, and guess what? ... I don't like it, I don't like it at all!, so if I find out that you are bothering her again, or if you just look at her, ..I'll beat the shit out of you!, . now, do you understand or do you want me to repeat it? ----Prue stroke Tina's face again, but this time her eyebrow started to bleed---  
  
"No!..I understand, just let me go, please, ---begged Tina crying---she was really scared because Prue's knife was slightly starting to cut her throat. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
And that goes for you too! ----Said Prue glancing at the other girls---- "Nobody made a sound.  
  
Prue pushed Tina against the wall and saw her slide slowly to the ground. She kicked her knee and walked away--- "now you know"! shouted Prue without looking back. "Nobody hurts my sisters, no one"! ----Whispered Prue ----  
  
Where were you Prue ? ---Asked Phoebe while drinking a big, tall glass of milk in the TV room----  
  
Just taking care of some errands ----Answered Prue smiling and kissing her sister's forehead----  
  
Piper glanced at Prue's eyes and she immediately knew that everything was taken care of. She felt relieved.  
  
What they didn't know is that Julia, Jane and Tina were getting ready to pay a little visit to Phoebe that same night..... 


	5. Chapter 7: Sweet Revenge

Phoebe's Soccer Team  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet revenge.  
  
The downstairs' lights went out in the Halliwell manor. Prue went to Phoebe's room to check up on her.  
  
"Are you ok Phoebs? Do you want me to get you something before I go to bed? ---Asked Prue as she gave her sister a kiss on the forehead----  
  
"I'm fine Prue, thanks" ----- answered Phoebe smiling---- "Just please don't wake me up early tomorrow, I'm a little bit tired and I want to sleep late; it was a long week for me"  
  
Ok honey, go to sleep now, . I love you -----said Prue smiling-----  
  
Love you too. -------- Mumbled back Phoebe closing her eyes-----  
  
Good night sweetie. -----Whispered Piper standing at the door-----  
  
Mmmmhhhuu -----said Phoebe without even bothering to open her mouth-----  
  
Piper nodded her head, shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Prue.  
  
"That's Phoebe alright! ----Said Prue also nodding her head.  
  
They both said goodnight to each other and went to their own bedrooms. The night lamps went out almost at the same time, 30 minutes after Prue read a few chapters of her book; and 45 minutes after Piper finished checking some unpaid bills.  
  
************************************************************************* Outside the manor, parked in the shadows, was a red car with Ozzie Osborne picture painted on the hood. No one even noticed it.  
  
It was about time! ------Said Julia hitting the car's door with her fist---- "I thought they were going to stay up all night".  
  
You're telling me! ---Shouted Tina angrily--- I'm out of beers and I really can't wait to lay a hand on that bitch!  
  
You too have to calm down! ---Said Jane nodding her head---- we have to do this right or we're going to get ourselves in big trouble. " Now, take it easy, and wait."-----  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? ---Said Tina hitting the steering wheel with both hands-----  
  
"We have to wait until they ere totally asleep---- said Jane trying to calm her down---- Yeah! My sister's right Tina, let's do this the right way; let's just wait a little longer-----She grabbed some pills from her pocket and gave them to Tina---"Here, have some of this, they will do you good""  
  
"Cool" ------said Tina swallowing two pills at the same time------  
  
"Great, here we go again! ----Said Jane nodding her head-----  
  
Come on Jane!, you should try one too! ----Said Julia smiling--- they will make you feel good!  
  
"No, thanks ---said Julia pushing away Julia's hand---- I may be bad and bitchy, but I'm not stupid, that shit can really kill you! Or it can destroy your brain and I don't want to end up like you two, believe me, I really don't.  
  
"It's your call! ----Said Julia smiling--- You don't know what you're missing if you don't try them" ----  
  
"You're probably right Julia, but I sure know what am I going to be missing if I do'----said Julia sounding confident----  
  
"All right you two... Knock it off! ------ I've had enough of your stupid lectures for today, so just drop it----- said Tina as she turned on the stereo---  
  
Where's the Ozzie CD? -----  
  
It's inside. ----Answered Julia smiling-----  
  
Inside What? -----Asked Tina raising her hands and sounding frantic------  
  
Inside the CD Player, you moron, ----shouted Julia striking Tina on her back head----  
  
Jane, again, nodded her head and closed her eyes. She knew that she was not going to be able to knock some sense into them, they always acted dumb, the drugs were really making their job too well, --she thought --so she just started singing along and stared patiently at her wristwatch.  
  
********************************************************************** One hour later  
  
Ready girls? ----------Asked Julia smiling-------  
  
Ready as I'll ever be!---------answered Tina opening the car's door-------  
  
Ok, let's get it over with -----whispered Jane almost to herself------- "Let's do it!  
  
The three girls went over the back of the house. Julia silently opened the door and stepped aside for the other girls to get in ----  
  
"Hey, I'm very surprised, how the hell did you do it? Do you have a special key with you or something? ----Asked Tina wide eyes opened----  
  
"Hello". ----replied Jane nodding her head -----It was open!  
  
"Shut up, both of you! -----Interrupted Julia----get inside now!  
  
The house was very quiet; the only sound they could hear was the tic-tac of the wood cabinet clock. It was very dark and they could barely walk without tumbling into the furniture.  
  
"Careful, -----whispered Julia---- We don't want to wake them up, do we? -- -  
  
Of course not, ----said Jane---- "come over here,.. found the stairs"----- She grabbed an arm and pulled it towards her. "This way Julia"----  
  
"Hey, watch it, ---said Tina --- it's me.  
  
Doesn't matter, get your ass in here and shut up! -----Whispered Jane sounding very upset-  
  
Upstairs, Julia slightly opened the first door she saw. "Is she in there? ----Asked Jane-----  
  
No, ----answered Julia sounding very reassuring---------  
  
Why are you so sure? -----Asked Jane-----  
  
Because it's the bathroom, you moron! ------Whispered Julia angrily-----  
  
Here she is!------whispered Tina waving her hand outside Phoebe's room------ -  
  
How do you know that's her? It's so freaking dark in there! -------- Whispered Julia----------  
  
"I can smell her perfume" ------said Tina, as she winked one eye--------  
  
You Pervert! ----- Said Julia; Tina smiled.  
  
The three of them entered Phoebe's room. Nobody made a single noise. They went directly to the bed. Tina went to the right side, Jane to the left side and Julia jumped on the stomach of the youngest Halliwell, placing a hand over her mouth to quiet her down.  
  
Phoebe gasped and tried to scream, but she just couldn't; her mouth was completely covered, almost to a point of not letting her breath, she had to get up but her hands were held tightly to both of her sides, and the only thing she could do was to smell the grass odor impregnated on Julia's hand. It was a sickening smell.  
  
Calm down Halliwell,, stay still don't make it harder. ----Whispered Tina on Phoebe's ear--  
  
Phoebe mumbled and tried hard to get loose both of her arms but she couldn't; She tried very hard to breath but Julia's hand was all over her face," that smell "---she thought ---"is so disgusting"--- "I'm so screwed! -------  
  
Shut up bitch! ---Said Julia striking Phoebe's stomach with so much fury that she was able to feel pain in her wrist-----"Shit", see what you did to me?-----Said Julia striking Phoebe again across her face, this time, her mouth started bleeding.  
  
Phoebe started crying but not a single sound was heard. "Oh God, what did I do, what did I say to get them so mad at me?" --Phoebe thought as she felt some tears running down her cheeks.----  
  
Jane placed her knee on Phoebes arm, grabbed a wide brown tape from her pocket and placed a big stripe on Phoebe's mouth.---"This should do it"--- said Jane smiling------  
  
It was about time! ----Said Julia wiping her hand------  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe opened her eyes widely, she knew exactly what was about to happen when she saw Julia grabbing a needle from her pocket and started to prepare the drug---- "Oh, God, please don't let it happen again, please don't let them hurt me! .,,,,,Prue, Piper!".----- She screamed in her mind, hoping that her sisters could hear her cries.  
  
Piper woke up hastily, she sat on the bed, sweating, and feeling somehow unease, nervous, her hands were shaking. ---"What's going on? .. What's happening to me? ----She whispered----- She felt fear but she didn't know why. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead and stared at her shaking hand.  
  
"My God, this is so odd! --------Said Piper as she kicked away the satin sheets and headed to the hallway---- I better go check on my sisters, maybe they are feeling the same way I am ---- she opened the door and went outside.  
  
She got to Prue's door and opened it slowly, trying hard not to make any noise, she knew her sister too well, and she surely knew how pissed she could be if she was waken up without an acceptable reason.  
  
Are you feeling the same I am? ------- Asked Prue sitting on her bed-----  
  
"Prue, you're awake"! ----Whispered Piper----  
  
Of course I am, silly; or do you think I am a sleepwalker? ---- Asked Prue rubbing her neck-----  
  
I woke up feeling kind of strange, how about you? ---Asked Piper sitting beside her sister---  
  
"Likewise Sis," ------said Prue placing her arm on Piper's shoulders.------ ---  
  
"Let's go check on Phoebe" ------said both of them at the same time--- They turned around to see each other and smiled.  
  
TBC 


	6. Cahpter 8: The Nightmare

Phoebe's Soccer Team  
  
Chapater 8: THE NIGHTMARE  
  
Piper opened the door to Phoebe's room; it was dark and quiet inside.  
  
"Phoebe, you awake?..Asked Piper whispering--------  
  
"I think she's sleeping ----said Prue grabbing Piper's arm--- "come on, let's get out of here before we wake her up"  
  
Phoebe stirred and tried to scream but she felt a cold blade on her throat. She completely stayed still; a fear of getting her throat sliced suddenly filled her chest.  
  
Everything was about to turn out perfect for the intruders, except for the fact that Tina suddenly laughed; she thought it was funny that the girls were too dumb to find out what was going on.  
  
"What is going on? What's so amusing Phoebe? -------Asked Prue as she stopped walking and turned the light on. - Just a few seconds ago Julia heard Piper and Prue talking outside Phoebe's room, so she immediately got up from the bed , walked to the door; and waited for them to come in.  
  
Prue was completely frozen when she saw her little sister held against her will by the girls she had seen at school that same afternoon, --  
  
"What the hell do you think... ---Prue suddenly hushed when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around to find Piper on the floor; Julia had stroked her sister's head and she was out cold resting on her back  
  
Don't even breath! ------Said Julia putting a gun on Piper's head-----  
  
What are you doing in my house? .Asked Prue angrily, but most of all, surprised, she just couldn't understand what was going on; everything had happened so fast that she even thought she was having a nightmare.  
  
Get that gun away from my sister! Leave them alone" ----she ordered in her usual bossy tone of voice---- Are you insane?------  
  
--- The first thing on Prue's mind was to send Julia flying against the wall, but she wisely decided not to do so when she saw the other two girls holding a knife on Phoebe's neck. She felt so useless, standing in the middle of the room, frozen, looking to one sister and then to the other.  
  
"Here, ---- Julia tossed a brown tape to Prue, she caught it one handed Tie your sister's hands on her back ----- She kicked Pipers ribs and smiled when she didn't get any reaction from her.  
  
"Prue tightened her teeth and closed her hands so hard that she could feel her fingernails hurting the palm of her hands, she was so angry but she didn't say anything, she stroke her hair to the back of her ear, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she wanted to make sure not to upset the intruders so that her sisters were no longer hurt, so she swallowed her hatred and kept her thoughts to herself. She knew very well that if she tried to use her powers against one of them, the other two would harm her sisters, so she decided to play it safe.  
  
"Move" -----yelled Julia smiling and snapping her fingers in front of her face------  
  
Prue knew too well that if she did what Julia was asking, they wouldn't stand a chance because Piper wouldn't be able to freeze them ----  
  
"Come on, Piper, wake up.. Wake up, please! -----Thought Prue----  
  
Did you hear what I say?-------asked Julia kicking Piper again on her ribs; She didn't move at all-----  
  
"Please don't! -----Said Prue holding her breath--- "please don't hurt her anymore"  
  
Are you deaf or just playing stupid? -----Asked Julia sounding really upset.----  
  
Do you really want me to kill your sister? Is that it?, Is that what you want?----  
  
"No, of course not", ----Answered Prue walking slowly towards Piper---  
  
"I just don't think it's really necessary to tie her up, I mean, what can she do to you, she's completely unconscious.and ..and ..  
  
"I SAID TIE HER UP! ---shouted Julia firing a shot to Prue's leg.  
  
Prue immediately fell to the floor, she never thought Julia was capable of actually firing the gun but she was obviously wrong.  
  
Why did you that for? ----Asked Prue grabbing her leg, which had already started to bleed Profusely ---  
  
Are you insane?----- She winced in pain and started to cry. Of course she didn't want to show Julia her fear and weakness, but the pain was too much for her to try and hide it.  
  
"Well you don't seem so brave now" -----said Julia as she turned Piper on her stomach to tie her arms.---- Do you? ... "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this afternoon you really seemed to be a little bit more courageous, didn't you?  
  
Prue was still wincing in pain, tossing from one side to the other, she grabbed what it seemed to be one of Phoebe's blouse from the floor and wrapped it around her wound; she was sweating and breathing heavily; she bit her lower lip and lifted her head to see Phoebe but she was devastated when she saw that her little sister still had the knife against her neck and her eyes wide open. She knew Phoebe was really worried about her so she tried to hide her pain and gave her baby sister a weak smile.  
  
"It's ok, Phoebe, I'm fine .I'm ff..ine" -----whispered Prue looking straight to her sister's eyes, trying hard not to show her real pain, but Phoebe was not stupid, she knew exactly what her sister was really feeling, so she nodded and tried hard to loosen herself to go to her sister's side, but she couldn't, Jane and Julia laughed at her useless intent and she started crying.  
  
"Of course you are fine" -------said Julia as she kicked Prue's wound; --- then she laughed when she saw Prue grabbing her leg, so she decided to kick her again, but this time she went straight to her chin----  
  
"This is getting real boring ----yawned Julia-"We better finish what we started and get the hell out of here! These bitches are way too dull for my taste.  
  
"Damn you.------Whispered Prue almost to herself, closing her eyes tightly and holding her breathe----  
  
"Jane heard what Prue said and immediately stroke Phoebe across her face with her backhand. ----  
  
"Did you say something sweetie? --- Asked Jane grabbing Phoebe's hair and raising her hand to try to hit her again----  
  
Prue nodded and swallowed fearfully.  
  
"I can't hear you! ---- Said Jane stroking Phoebe's face again----  
  
"No...no.I didn't .. I'm.. Sorry, please don't hurt her" ----begged Prue with tears in her eyes.  
  
See? .. Now that's more like it! ---- Said Jane laughing at Prue's fear.  
  
Prue released the grip on her leg, placed both hands on her chest and cried; she really needed someone near her; she really needed her sisters' warmth.  
  
Ok! ..Let the show begin! -----Shouted Tina clapping her hands------ I've been waiting for this for so long and now it seems almost impossible to think we are actually here.  
  
Piper slowly started to come around, she was feeling dizzy, her head hurt like hell, and she was confused; she tried to get up but she couldn't do it, she felt a stinging pain on her chest when she tried to get up, but she didn't know why--- "What? Why cant I move my hands? Thought Piper trying to move them ----She suddenly turned around to see Prue on the floor, bleeding and sweating; breathing faster than the usual; and she was clearly in so much pain. She knew her sister too well, she knew that Prue could stand pain, real pain, and right now she was obviously falling apart.  
  
"Prue.. Oh my God, Prue! Why are you doing this? -- a confused Piper turned to Julia--- She needs help, she's bleeding like hell, she's hurting, please untie me so I can help her ...Please.please ---asked Piper crying- --  
  
"Yeah...sure...and my name is Kelly Osborne" -----Said Julia smiling and grabbing Phoebe's arm to prepare her for the drug.  
  
"Hey! ...I'm her.I'm Kelly! Remember? --------Said Tina narrowing her eyes; obviously upset----  
  
"Oh.. My..God! -----Said Jane touching her forehead and closing her eyes--- "HELLO".Tina, .."FOCUS".she nodded.  
  
"What?.... I am! ... said Tina sounding very serious------  
  
"Here. -----Interrupted Julia----- the needle is ready, let her have it. -- --She turned around to see Prue's face and smiled------  
  
Prue swallowed and tried to speak so badly; she wanted to convince Julia not to do it, but her voice just wouldn't come out, her pain was greater than she thought. She closed her eyes again and rested her tired body on the floor. She hated herself for her weakness.  
  
"No, please, you can't do this, You're not serious are you? ---- Piper smiled nervously  
  
"Get up! ---Said Julia grabbing Piper from her hair and lifting her up from the floor and throwing her to the sofa ----"have a seat, I want you to watch how your little sister is going to enjoy this" ----Everybody laughed at Piper's worried face----  
  
Tina tied Phoebe's arms to her bed and walked to Prue's side.  
  
"Hi, remember me? ----  
  
Asked Tina as she kicked Prue's stomach.----"I've always wanted to do this" she said to no one in particular.  
  
Prue tightened her mouth trying not to shout but she couldn't help letting out a small cry.  
  
"I thought you would ----Said Tina sarcastically----  
  
"Come on, get up, you shouldn't miss this either" She violently picked Prue up from the floor and threw her on the sofa, next to Piper.  
  
"Prue gasped and slowly let go the air she didn't even know she was holding. She rested her head on the sofa for a few seconds to regain her strength and then she grabbed her leg; her hands were shaking but still she managed to tighten the tourniquet. She opened her mouth to try and suck as much air as she could until she finally filled her lungs. She closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away but it didn't, it just didn't.  
  
Piper slowly leaned down to reach her sister and rested her chin on Prue's head; then she lovingly kissed her.  
  
Prue opened her eyes and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey, I wish I could do something to make the pain go away, and to help you both, but I can't ..I just cant! ----Cried Piper---- I can't even put my arms around you.  
  
Don't wo..ry, ..Pipe, we'll g.et out of ..th..is...Prue suddenly rolled back her eyes and passed out. The loss of blood was starting to make struggles.  
  
"Prue.open your eyes, .Prue,.. don't this to me, come on Prue, .stay with me, Stay with me Prue..Prue.. 


	7. Chapter 9: The nightmare continues

Phoebe's Soccer Team  
  
Chapter 9: The nightmare continues.  
  
Prue... Prue, come on, open your eyes, you can't do this to me, not now, please....Prue...  
  
I'm sorry I have to break this beautiful sad moment, but I'm afraid we don't really have time for this kind of garbage ---Spoke Julia----She grabbed Phoebe's arm, untied it and pulled it straight on the bed..  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes widely and nodded. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop them and she felt her heart almost stopping for a fraction of a second; she was terrified, cold sweating; she was tired of trying hard to get loose from Tina's and Julia's grips.  
  
Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll see how delightful your "trip" is going to be----smiled Julia--- Oh, I know what you want, you want me to take away the tape from your mouth, am I right?, ..you want to say something?, well ok, I guess I can do that.-She smiled again, wickedly, grabbed the tape and pulled it away with one single stroke.-  
  
"Oooww"! -----Screamed Phoebe--- Please Julia, you've taken this stupid prank too far; you've hurt my sisters and now.. And now you . want .. to drug me again. please Julia, You still have time to think straight and . and leave.. Leave before it's too late, please----gasped Phoebe with tears in her eyes-----  
  
"Come on, Halliwell, do you really think I'm stupid enough to listen to what you're saying? ""Gee, I didn't think you were that naïve! ----She laughed and kissed Phoebe's forehead---  
  
Jane smiled and handed the needle to Julia, they both looked straight into their eyes and smiled Tina got herself a little bit closer to Phoebe and delicately rubbed her cheeks.  
  
-----Easy, you're going to like this. I'll take care of you, I promise--- whispered Tina to Phoebe's ear-----  
  
Julia smiled as she gently and slowly started to inject the drug into Phoebe's arm. She felt Phoebe's weak struggle but it didn't stop her, she enjoyed the way her thumb slowly pushed the drug into Phoebe's vein. She could almost feel the drug easily run into her system. ---  
  
"No, don't.please---whispered Phoebe---- not again.. Please.." ---- Phoebe's struggles became weaker and weaker.  
  
Julia looked up to meet Phoebe's eyes and smiled when she saw Phoebe slowly closing her eyes and tightening her lips, she could easily perceive her reaction; she could almost feel it herself; she knew Phoebe was shortly going to be floating in her own personal heaven, feeling joyful and liberated. Oh, it felt so good. It felt so right---- she was really enjoying her revenge.  
  
Tina leaned over, pulled back Phoebe's hair and gently kissed her lips. It'll soon be over; Don't worry; you won't feel a thing.  
  
Phoebe was falling deeper and deeper into a black whole, she wanted to open her eyes but they just didn't response, neither did her mouth; she tried to speak, but not a single word came out. Her world suddenly turned upside down.  
  
Piper desperately screamed and tried to get herself on her feet but Jane threw her back to her seat; she was terrified when she saw Phoebe's struggles and then she felt as if her heart almost stopped when she saw Phoebe's hopeless eyes slowly open and slowly closing back.  
  
"Why did she mean by " you trying to drug her again" ----Asked Piper---- what have you been doing to my sister? ----She shouted loudly, almost feeling her lungs shattering----  
  
Julia smiled and scratched her head, --"oh, I think I blew it, didn't I? -- Well, it means that we gave her some of this the other day, but don't worry, I'm sure she liked it ---  
  
"You son of a..."  
  
Shhh. -Tina cut Piper's words---- I wouldn't if I were you! Remember who is in charge right now.  
  
Piper cringed her jaw and swallowed her own words. She could feel the rage slowly running through her veins, almost to a burning point.  
  
Prue slowly opened her eyes when she heard Piper's voice; she blinked several times before she could finally focus her sight on Phoebe, she licked her lips and slightly raised her head.  
  
"Don't.. please.... please stop" ----whispered Prue trying to get up, but falling immediately back on the sofa when she felt a huge killing pain on her leg.  
  
Shut up ----yelled Jane stroking Prue on her lips, leaving her behind with a thin blood stream running down from the corner of her mouth; Prue didn't even make a sound.  
  
Why do you make such a big fuss about it? ---Asked Julia--- it's not like she hasn't tried it before or anything, I mean, she was a junkie before, didn't you know that? ---Asked Julia Enjoying herself and feeling proud of what she was saying, knowing perfectly well that her words were really hurting Phoebe's sisters.  
  
What are you talking about? .. Mumbled Prue wiping the blood away from her lips----  
  
Don't tell me that you didn't know your sister was a junkie before? --- Julia enjoyed her question--  
  
Of course not, she couldn't.. I mean she, she just wouldn't do something like that, she's She's...  
  
She's a stupid bitch that stole Matt away from me, that's what she is --- yelled Julia cutting off Prue's words and throwing her hands to the air----  
  
Oh, so that's what this is all about! You are doing all this just because she stole your stupid boyfriend! . Is that it? ----Yelled Prue looking directly into Julia's eyes------  
  
Well, yes, yes! She had it coming. I was just not going to let her get away with it, you know, I loved Matt, I really loved him, but she had to get in our way! --Julia grabbed her head and pulled her hair back as she started pacing, nervously---- and he's not stupid, bitch, you better watch your mouth or I swear I'll kill you! ----  
  
Calm down, take it easy ----said Piper trying to calm her down---- take a deep breath.--- Of course Piper didn't care much about Julia, but she sure didn't want her to do any more harm to either one of her sisters----  
  
"She.. She.. She took Matt away from me." .. Did you know he was the one who got her hooked on heroin? ----Asked Julia smiling and turning around to meet Prue's eyes----  
  
Did you know he was the one who kept selling the drugs to her until about three or four months ago?  
  
Shut up!... shut up! ---- Yelled Prue wincing in pain and biting her lower lip--- "you are lying; my sister wouldn't do anything like that, I would have notice it, "We" would have noticed it, wouldn't we Piper? "---She turned around to meet Piper's eyes, but Piper didn't say a word, she just bent down her head and cried----  
  
"She. she doesn't have any needle marks on her, You're out of your mind, you're just jealous or something, ..she wouldn't, .she just wouldn't! ----- Cried Prue as she tightly grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled it back- ----  
  
"Easy honey, .. take it easy, you have to calm down----Piper rested her chin on Prue's head to try to comfort her, she's lying, I know she is" --- she tried to hug her sister to bring her into comfort, but she couldn't, her hands were still tightly wrapped behind her and they were starting to cut her wrists; she could easily feel the warm fluid dripping on her back.  
  
The hell I am! ---Shouted Julia with tears in her eyes--- I'm so not lying! She was a junkie, like I just told you; and if you don't see any needle marks it's because she injected the drug on her feet, so no one could notice; The bitch wanted out when Matt was sent to jail and . and then she met this new boyfriend, what's his name?.. Derek! . And he convinced her to try out for the football soccer team.. she thought I was going to forget all about what she did to me,.. to us! .. Matt and I, but as you can see, she was obviously wrong.. and now she has to pay!  
  
But... ----Cried out Piper, desperately, . terrified...  
  
"No buts! , she is going to pay! Right here and right now"---- Julia walked over to Phoebe's side and violently pulled her hair to lift up her head and viciously backhanded her.  
  
Phoebe didn't even open her eyes; she just moaned and winced in pain when she felt a sudden punch on her face.  
  
Everybody laughed when they saw Phoebe bleeding......  
  
TBC....what do you all think?------------the end is near.any special remarks or ideas? 


	8. Chapter 10: Hope

Phoebe's soccer team Chapter 10: Hope  
  
I'd like to thank some of my readers. Your reviews make my day and push me to finish the story sooner:  
  
ElliIsSoSweet - Arsinuwin - Chantelle - Paigefan (I loved your comment on Ch.5) Stacestar-Liz-Lulusa-Edismysweetie29-JustMe-Avi23-Jess (Thanks for the tip about the "" "" marks)...Hope you all like it..  
  
Phoebe didn't feel any pain; she barely noticed the blood that slowly trickled down her face. She slowly raised her hand and wiped away the warm fluid that bothered her. She tried to get up but her head felt so heavy that she had to close her eyes again and rest her head on the pillow; she decided to give it another try and she slowly opened her eyes again, but this time the room was spinning frenziedly.  
  
Julia, Tina and Jane kept laughing at Phoebe. The three of them stood around the bed, enjoying Phoebe's desperate efforts to get up on her feet and her worthless attempts to keep her eyes opened.  
  
Give me the other injection! ----Julia held out her hand without taking her sight away from Phoebe---- We must finish this now and get the hell out of here!  
  
Phoebe somehow knew her end was getting near, so she rolled over the bed trying to make a last effort to save her life; she landed on her knees and immediately felt the floor spinning around her. She grabbed the satin sheets trying to get up and fight her enemies, but her knees just couldn't bare her weight and she dropped back to the floor, crying desperately.  
  
Jane gave the injection to Julia and immediately grabbed Phoebe's hair and tilted her head back. She brutally kicked her on the ribs; making Phoebe yell and cry in pain as she fell on the floor, gasping, trying desperately to breath. The pain on the chest was too much for her to tolerate.  
  
She opened her mouth trying to breath in as much air as she could possibly get, but her lungs just wouldn't cooperate. In her anxiety se tried to get up, but she could only managed to kneel down, all of a sudden she closed her eyes and started coughing frantically, placing a hand on her chest and the other on the floor to keep her from falling; when she opened her eyes she was startled to find a red liquid on the floor, she was confused and frightened so she reached for her mouth and instantly felt the warmth of her own blood. ---Oh my God, I'm so screwed! ---- She whispered. --- Her fear suddenly increased when she felt Julia's hand on the back of her neck, cruelly trying to lift her up.  
  
Piper suddenly stopped crying, she closed her eyes and quickly opened them again; she bent over Prue's ear and softly whispered a few words to her sister, trying very careful not to be heard by their uninvited guests.  
  
Prue suddenly stopped wincing and quickly moved her arm away from her bleeding and hurting leg; she saw her hand trembling and for the first time in years she felt fear, she was so nervous and self-doubting, but she swallowed hard and tightened her jaw, she wasn't going to give up so easily, so she kept her effort until she finally reached Piper's hands; she desperately tried to untie them but it seemed almost impossible; Again, fear took full control of her body; she wiped away the sweat from her forehead and blinked several times before she could stare and concentrate exactly on the ropes. That's it! Why didn't I think of this before? --- She blinked several times more, trying to get rid of the heavy sweat in her eyes, but it was almost impossible, yet sensing the dryness in her mouth, she bit her lower lip, feeling the salty taste of sweat and blood, but she didn't even care, she closed her hands making a tight fist and concentrated again. ---- I can do this!, I know I can--- She stared back at Piper's hands and narrowed her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Piper started to feel her hands loose; she felt her mouth gently drawing a weak smile and her heart pounded strongly in her chest; she quickly twisted her wrists several times until she felt her hands completely free.  
  
TBC Please I need reviews...don't' be cruel! 


	9. Chapter 11: My sister, My hero

Phoebe's soccer team  
  
Chapter 11: My sister. My Hero  
  
Prue rested her head on the sofa. She was completely exhausted, using her powers always seemed to leave her a little weak, and this time wasn't an exception. Yes, she was hurting, she was hurting badly, but she knew perfectly well that her aches and pains were nothing compared to the ones her youngest sister was feeling. She wanted to hold her sister so much, she wanted to make her pain completely go away but she was useless. She felt her heart shattered inside her chest when she saw her baby sister's efforts to keep breathing.  
  
Help her! . Please! ... Damn it! You just can't be that evil; can't you see she's hurting?  
  
Prue instinctively tried to get up; she wanted to get to Phoebe so badly to give her the help she needed, but Piper held her back to her seat. Prue's eyes turned to Piper's hands and she felt her heart jumped uncontrollably inside her chest. A single tear suddenly rolled down on Prue's cheek., and instinctively turned her eyes to meet her sister's. They both shared a fraction of a second, a simple glance, but it was absolutely enough to regain confidence and to give each other the hope they needed.  
  
Shut Up! ---- Shouted Julia as she turned around to face the source of her annoyance--- but her twisted wacky face suddenly turned into a frightened pale mask. "What the hell is going....  
  
A sudden movement of Piper's hands cut off Julia's words, and in a fraction of a second the three of them were completely frozen.  
  
You!.... ----said Piper pointing one finger to Julia´s motionless face and closing the other hand in a tight fist ---- I'd like to kick your buts so badly right now, but I have more important things to do.  
  
---She ran to Phoebe's side and kneeled. She held Phoebe by the shoulders and leaned down to softly blow inside her mouth trying to give her the oxygen she needed.  
  
Phoebe was so concentrated trying to breath that in her desperation she grabbed Piper's hair and pulled her down against her. She still couldn't breath; she could feel the room spinning frenziedly and her chest ready to explode into a million pieces.  
  
Is she all right? .. Is she breathing? ---- Asked Prue trying badly to see what was Piper doing.  
  
Woe! It's all right baby; I'm here. ---- Piper bent down again and placed a hand on Phoebe's forehead, trying to hold her down so she could give her more oxygen, but Phoebe just wouldn't stay put; she grabbed Piper by the shoulders and shook her violently, pulling her down again towards her, as if somehow she knew Piper was her only hope to continue living.  
  
Phoebe! ... ---- Piper yelled nervously---- Listen to me, you have to calm down, let me help you; work with me here, please! Phoebe.. Are you even listening to me!..  
  
Piper held down her sister with both hands and blew in Phoebe's mouth over and over and until she saw Phoebe taking a big gasp and starting to breath gradually by her own.  
  
Piper! .. How is she? Damn it! ----- Shouted Prue holding her hair back and closing her eyes----- You are not being much of a help, you know.. ..  
  
She's ok, Prue, .She's ok. --- Piper wiped her forehead and pulled her hair back, feeling herself breathing better as well, and closing her eyes tightly to release all the stored stress she had been keeping since all the commotion started.  
  
---She's breathing better now, ----she softly answered still keeping her eyes tightly closed- but I can easily tell you that she has a punctured lung, she must have a few broken ribs damaging her, that's why she's coughing blood ---  
  
---Piper opened her eyes and gently rubbed them with the back of her hand, she then saw her baby sister on the floor; her arms were resting on her side; She looked so vulnerable. She cried when she saw the needle marks on her arm, and quietly wiped away her tears.  
  
Why didn't we notice her? All the things she must have gone through, all the pains, all the troubles, all the lonely nights, all the cries and sorrows..  
  
Piper was lost in her own thoughts and she startled when she heard Prue's voice.  
  
What's going on Piper? Is she conscious? Is she ...Oh my God, please get your butt over here, and I mean now! -- I need your help; I need you to take me to her; I have to see her.  
  
-Prue winced and tightened her teeth----She looked down to her leg and almost fainted when she saw the large amount of blood soaking the sofa. She swallowed hard and gently grabbed her leg with both hands. ----Oh my God, this doesn't look good ----She thought and closed her eyes in pain------  
  
Alright Prue, I'm sorry, I'll be with you in a minute, just let me call an ambulance first, I think you both need to get to the hospital right away. Oh, and I'll call Darryl too, I think it's better for all of us to let him take care of these three before I kill them!  
  
Those were the last words Prue heard; suddenly her world turned dark. Her body unexpectedly fell limp on the sofa.  
  
The loss of blood was starting to be a major problem; she needed a blood transfusion promptly.  
  
Prue! ---- Piper turned around to face her sister and quickly ran to her side. She panicked when she saw her sister motionless on the sofa and almost bleeding herself to death.  
  
My God! -----She called 911 first and then she called their friend, Darryl.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Piper opened the door of one of the hospital's rooms and walked out, holding a white cotton ball against her arm. She had to give some of her blood to her sister. She saw some chairs and walked to them. She was tired and sleepy, but she knew she couldn't rest until she knew exactly how were her sisters doing. She barely had a couple of minutes rest when she saw a nurse walking towards her; her mouth rapidly dried up. She swiftly stood up to meet the nurse halfway.  
  
Miss Halliwell, Doctor Green will be with you in a moment. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? ---Nurse Mathews smiled and gently stroked Piper's shoulder----  
  
I'm fine, thank you; I'll just wait for Dr. Green. Do you know anything about my sisters? Are they all right? ---- Asked Piper sounding nervous and biting her lower lip----  
  
I can't tell you much; it will be better for you to wait for Dr. Green, I'm sure he will be able to give you all the information you need about your sisters, try to get some rest yourself, I think you are going to need it if you want to be there for your sisters when they come around.  
  
Alright...whispered Piper, going back to where she was sitting, she closed her eyes and without even noticing she found herself praying; she was feeling so empty, so disappointed, somehow she knew she could have done a lot more to help her sisters and she just didn't do it. ------My God, if anything happens to them, I just wont be able to forgive myself.  
  
She covered her face with both hands and started crying. --------I'll never forgive myself---  
  
Miss Halliwell? Calm down, please.  
  
Piper stopped crying when she felt a gentle hand patting her shoulder; she raised her head to find a Doctor sitting beside her. --- I'm sorry, --- Piper dried her tears with the sleeve of her blouse--- I didn't ..  
  
I'm Dr. Green, .. I . um, -- ---Are you feeling all right? ---The Doctor asked obviously worried to see her in such a bad shape.  
  
Yes, I am fine, thank you, how are my sisters? ----She asked agitatedly as she got up from the chair-----  
  
Sit down, please, Miss Halliwell, I..  
  
Damn it!.. I just want to know how my sisters are! Is that too much to ask? ----She pulled her hair back with a swift stroke and turned her back to the Doctor----  
  
They're out of danger, still critical, but out of danger, now I'm afraid I cant say the same about you, I think I need to give you something to calm you down, you don't look too good yourself -----Stated the Doctor trying to keep her under control----  
  
I..I'm fine, --- please accept my apologies, it's just that I'm so worried about my sisters, I, .. I don't even know what I'm saying ..  
  
It's ok, I understand, don't worry; but I still think you need to take something to calm you down.  
  
I will, I promise, Just as soon as I see my sisters .... Just,..  
  
Come sit over here, try to get a hold of yourself, they are stabilized now; your sister Prue has received your blood transfusion and she's getting a lot better, quicker than I thought she would I might add. It's your other sister, Phoebe, is that her name?..  
  
Piper nodded, staring avidly into Dr Green's eyes.  
  
Well, she's the one I'm worried about, she has too much drugs in her system that I think she is going to have to go through a lot to get fully rehabilitated. And concerning her lungs, she is going to need a lot, and I mean a lot, of rest to completely heal her damaged lung; And she has so many bumps and bruises for a full week of aches and throbbing.  
  
Can I see them? --- Interrupted Piper rubbing her hands together and gently squeezing her fingers. ---  
  
Yes, you can wait for them in their room, I've arranged for the two of them to be in the same room so it can be easier for you to look after them without you having to go around from one room to another.  
  
Thank you, thank you very much -------Piper returned Dr. Green's gesture with a weak smile.  
  
Nurse Mathews will be with you in a moment to take you to their room, it's room 221, by the way.  
  
Nurse Mathews took Piper to her sisters Prue and Phoebe were already inside. Piper opened the door and found both of them unconscious, she stood by the entrance, keeping the door opened, afraid to go inside when she saw all the machines and wires attached to her sisters; the oxygen mask on Phoebe's mouth allowing her to breath easier; the annoying beeping sounds, the monitors, the bandages, the bruises, the pain..  
  
Suddenly, she let go the door and stepped inside when she heard a weak moan; Prue was slowly coming around; she quickly walked to her sister's side and held her hand. She lovingly, kissed her forehead, her head, her cheek; There wasn't anything at that very moment that she desired more than holding her sisters and keep them close to her heart, just to feel their warmth, just to feel their touch. She gently wrapped her arms around her sister's body and silently started crying, never wanting to let go.  
  
What. hap..pened? ----Prue frowned as she ran a shaky hand through her hair; her eyelids were too heavy for her to keep them open. She winced when she tried to free herself from Piper's arms and stopped trying when she felt a sudden sharp pain running through her body.  
  
It's ok honey, I've got you now, ----Piper gently stroked back Prue's hair and held her lovingly and tenderly against her bed. She knew her sister was in a lot of pain. --- You're in the hospital, Phoebe is here too, don't you worry about a thing; you both are fine. ---She wiped the tears away from her face and somehow she managed to give Prue a weak smile.  
  
W.. where .is Phoe..  
  
She's right here. ---Piper cut her sister's words by placing a finger against her lips, and quickly signaled to Phoebe's bed.  
  
Are you. su.re she's ok? -----Asked Prue tightening her lips to suppress the pain---  
  
Yes, she's out of danger, but I'm afraid it's going to take a while before she's up and around. Her system must get rid of all the drugs, and her body has to work real hard to be completely healed, but I can assure you something...  
  
Prue frowned ----W..hat? -----  
  
She has a lot of explaining to do. She owes us some good answers. She's not getting away with it, I promise.  
  
Prue shook her head. ---I really don't.It's all kind of a blur..  
  
Piper held Prue again and buried her head against her shoulder - I know, honey, I know, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Tomorrow it will be a lot easier for you to understand what am I talking about. There's always tomorrow; ..She suddenly lifted her head to look at Phoebe when she heard a small hurting cry; Phoebe was also leaving the anesthesia behind; Piper swallowed hard, sighed, and slowly but surely walked to her sister's side.  
  
THE END  
  
I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE SEQUEL.....IT IS GOING TO BE GREAT, I PROMISE. -------DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT???? I NEED YOUR REVIEWS....PLEASE! 


	10. Author's Note

Hello  
  
This is my first fanfic. I hope you liked it. By the way, it's revised. The sequel is already posted. Thanks for your reviews. 


End file.
